A battery (battery module) is mounted on a hybrid vehicle which travels using an engine and a motor in combination, an electric vehicle which travels only using a motor, and the like to store electric power and supply the electric power to the motor (for example, JP-A-2010-285070 and JP-A-2012-099288). The battery is accommodated generally as a part of a power equipment unit in a case together with high-voltage devices such as an inverter.
In order to prevent performance degradation of the power equipment such as the battery due to an abnormal temperature rise, these types of vehicles are provided with a cooling mechanism which maintains a temperature of the power equipment within an appropriate range.
By the way, in a structure where the case of the power equipment unit is disposed on a floor panel below a seat or the like, air warmed by heat of a high-heat member such as an exhaust pipe disposed below the floor panel or a high-voltage device accommodated in the case of the power equipment unit may stay on a lid member or a carpet covering the lid member in some cases. If such warmed air is sucked from an intake port, there is a possibility that the power equipment cannot be efficiently cooled.